One Track Mind
by hottee39
Summary: He's the pain. She's the pleasure. Two blonde begin their game. Who will win? AU


**Title: One Track Mind**

**Author: hottee39**

**Rating: Pg-13 +**

**Summary:**_**He's the pain. She's the pleasure. Two blonde begin their game. Who will win? AU**_

* * *

"Natsu! I think you had enough!"

The pink-haired man laid sprawled all over the bar top, chuckling in his drunken stupor as he motioned toward Lucy for a refill. His drinking buddy, Gray, was not faring any better, slumped over the table top in just the same tasteless fashion.

"Honestly. Do you guys always need to make everything a contest?" She scolded, hands on her hips. They both groaned hopelessly. It was her signature posture that was familiar to them when she was going to reprimand them. They definitely didn't appreciate getting yelled at right now. Looking at the helpless state both her friends were in, Lucy couldn't help but sigh. "I'm calling you guys a cab." _I will just shout at them tomorrow._ She added.

Just as she reached the phone that was situated at the end of the bar, the hairs on the back of her neck began to prickle. Instinctively, she knew someone was staring at her. Inwardly, she shrugged it off. It wasn't anything new. She spun around and saw a blonde with a chiselled chest parking himself at the other end of the bar. She put on her cheerful waitress smile. "Give me a moment sir. I will be right with you." She dialled for a cab to ship her drunk friends home.

Lucy had been working at this bar for as long as she turned legal while she finished her studies on the side. She picked up the instinct of detecting such stares when guys started eye-balling her originally. Although uncomfortable at times, she knew it was part of the job to be friendly with the patrons and keep the customers happy so that they will return again. As long as they did not get intrusive, she can live with people staring at her constantly. After all, Lucy was not the type to toot her own horn, but she did have an hourglass figure, size D boobs and a pretty fine ass to boot. Part of the reason her brother Laxus grudgingly agreed on her helping out at the bar, so he could keep an eye on her.

She wrote down the license plate of the cab on a post-it and stuck it on the counter. "Laxus! Can you help me get these boys home? I don't think they can manage on their own." She heard him grunt from across the room and smiled. Laxus always listened to her although he never treated others as kindly.

"What would you like to have sir?" She put on her cheerful smile as she faced the blonde man.

* * *

He watched her titter about the bar as she attended to his order. He leaned on the table, palming his face as he observed her. She was a petite thing in her leather pants and tight black tank top. Her attire perfectly accentuated her mighty fine assets. With such a perfect body, he was further impressed that she was quite the looker as well. Sweet and innocent with long blonde hair and a single streak of blue highlights on her side bangs; she was delicious enough for him to devour.

Oh? She caught him staring at her. He blinked. It appeared he was on the receiving end of a very deadly glare. He grinned. He loved feisty women.

"Here you go sir." She placed the drink in front of him with a forced smile on her lips. _My oh my. Such lovely pink lips._ Unknowingly, he licked his lips. "If you are that thirsty sir, I should probably prepare another mug for you."

"That would be most thoughtful of you. Thank you." With that he took a swing of his beer.

Lucy clenched her fists behind her back.

* * *

She had no idea why but his voice just gave her shivers. His emerald eyes captured hers for a moment and she felt her heart skip a beat. She turned away hoping he did not notice her reaction. She began to silently struggle through her confusion. She had many guys try to hit and pick her up before and some guys said more or even less and she had never reacted in such a manner. _Is it his voice? _ As she tossed the idea around her head, she had to agree that he did indeed have a very rich baritone voice that most men lack. However, combine that with his playful tone and she was doomed to be smitten. It was not like she wanted to. She is only human after all.

She could usually handle such situation on her own so it was peculiar how her eyes anxiously shot over to her friends at the bar for support. She blinked. The guys were gone. Her brother had already sent her friends home!_ Crap! That means I can forget about bodyguards and let Laxus murder himself if anything happens to me. That stupid jerk didn't even let me know that he was shipping them off!_ She silently prayed Laxus returned soon and she absentmindedly wiped the glasses dry to be stored away. She was unnerved how the man had managed to get under her skin with just a few words.

"Hey."Her heart jumped. She faced him with a curious expression, desperately hoping she had hidden her panic expression aside. She observed him turning his head to glance over the entire bar, expression bored as he drank from his pint. "Is the bar closing or something?" It was then that Lucy realized that most of the customers have up and left. _ACK! _She glanced over to clock.

"Not really. It is pretty late and it is still a work day for most of them tomorrow." Lucy hoped her response was casual enough for him and he would not gain any funny ideas. He nodded as he took another gulp. Lucy walked over to the table to collect the cash and tips left by the customers and brought it back to the back room for Laxus to sort out.

For a moment she considered hiding out in the back room until her brother was back but shook off that thought. She was not going to be a coward. Besides it was unsafe to leave the front unattended. Her brother would kill her if she survived the night alive and half of their alcohol bottles disappear. She reluctantly made her way back to the front only to be confronted with a surprising development. He was behind the bar helping himself to drafting out another pint with the same mug. She pouted at seeing him easily making himself at home. "Mind you, that's still going on your bill."

He peered over at her from the corner of his eyes, smirking at the comment. "Don't worry. I always pay for my drinks." Lucy frowned at his confident answer. _Great. Not only is he sexy looking and a suave with words, he is arrogant and cocky as well. _Her expression soured as she turned away from him and stalked towards the tables to gather the dirty mugs for cleaning later on. She sensed him settle back at the bar with his drink and felt his eyes tracking her every movement as she did her work. She highly valued her predator instincts to be spot on for such things that she was shock when his face suddenly came from behind her shoulder that she let out a squeal and fell on the floor.

He smirked down at her, chuckling at her reaction. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?" He raised his hand out to her only to have it smacked away. It did nothing to deter his smirk. She got up on her own.

"No. You just surprised me." She blinked as she watched him gather the glasses by the handle and strolled over to the sink. "What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow at her incredulous posed question as he set the mugs and jugs down.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm helping you out." Lucy felt a vein popped at her temples.

"Yes I know that but why?"

"Cause I'm just a gentleman helping a lady out." He replied as if it was the most obvious fact. Lucy bit her lip. _You just want to get in my pants._ She sighed. _Oh well, I can just make use of him and let Laxus toss him out later. Speaking of which, when is he returning? _ "Name's Sting. What's yours, little lady?"

"Lucy." She bit out. She hastily grabbed a rag to wipe the tables and tried her best to avoid as much contact with him as possible. She was on the verge of stomping in spite but kindly refrained herself.

"You are going to rub a hole into the wood, you know?" OK. Maybe in her frustration, she invested more force than necessary in wiping the table.

"I just want to make sure it's spotless." _Yeah! Nice save Lucy!_

"Won't it be much easier to use this?" Since Lucy had her eyes closed as she counted to ten to maintain her patience, she didn't realize he was standing behind her again until she felt his hot breath on her ear. "Lucy?"

She gasped and turned around. The bottle of table cleaner that dropped onto the floor was a distant thought to her.

Her widened eyes stared straight into his, frozen by their proximity. _Emerald. _That was her thought that flew past her mind as she gazed into his eyes. For a moment, she thought he appeared just as surprised as she was with the development of events. Her back was to the edge of the table and both of her arms leaning on it to support her weight. He had her cornered between his surprisingly muscled arms on both sides. _So close._ Their bodies were so close that Lucy was trying her best not to take big breaths to avoid their chests from colliding. She was taking small quick breaths through her mouth. Or was that her hyperventilating? She could feel the heat that Sting's chiselled chest emitted inviting her to caress.

Sting had not expected for her to turn around and fit his arms so nicely with only a few inches separating them. He observed her flushed face, her big chocolate eyes and her bangs enveloping her lovely heart-shaped face. Sting's eyes narrowed to her parted lips and his breath hitched.

Somehow, that made her more nervous and she bit her lip out of habit. Little did she know that it was this motion that caused desire to explode through him so quickly. He felt himself start to harden slightly at the sight. He could barely restrain himself from ravaging her on the spot. It was never usually like this. Sting would usually be cool and smooth with the ladies no matter how he ended up tangling together with them in a passionate romp. He had never been this affected that he had to control himself from taking what he wanted. He inhaled deeply to calm his senses only to be violently assaulted by her scent of vanilla and berries. _She smells so sweet. _His mouth went dry as his emerald eyes centred on her parted pink lips and felt like growling at the sight. _Does she taste just as sweet as well?_

Lucy could clearly recognize the want and lust in his eyes. She was torn. On one hand she loved that such a man could look at her with such desire and on another hand, she was disappointed that she was probably another one of his conquests. She was rooted to the spot. She was hesitant to make a move. From the look in his eyes, she felt like he was moments away from having his way with her. Part of her wanted him to. Part of her didn't.

From this close, she noticed the sharp angles of his jaw, high cheekbones and nose that accentuated his features. _Was he this attractive earlier?_ She stayed immobile even though her fingers were starting to get numb. _Is he getting closer?_

"Lucy." Her heart stopped right there. His velvety voice saying her name with such desire made her ache at her loins. His face was approaching hers and his eyes were staring in hers. The intensity of his gaze made her tremble in anxiety and she shut her eyes in anticipation. She could feel his breath on her lips. _He is going to kiss me!_

"Sting."

Suddenly, she felt a breeze on her face. Timidly, she peeked through her eyes and saw him standing a few feet away with his back facing her. _What?_ Weren't they in the heat of the moment about to kiss earlier? What changed?

"Sting?" She reached out a hand to him only to falter. She didn't understand what was going on but she did not want to appear desperate.

While he had his back turned, he was breathing to calm himself down. He needed to escape quickly but also be his normal self. He smirked at her over his shoulder. "Sorry Lucy." That got the blonde babe blinking in confusion. He waved to her over his shoulder as he strolled to the entrance.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" He heard Lucy ask but chose to ignore. He needed to run. "Sting!"

Lucy was boiling inside. What the hell was this Casanova playing at?! If this was a game, she damn well will not be on the losing end. She will win this round.

Just as he was about to reach the door, he felt the collar of his coat pulled backwards. Caught off guard, he was slammed into the wall. His head hit the wall and he was slightly disorientated. He heard her say something but he didn't pay attention.

She grabbed the front lapels of his coat roughly to get his attention. It did. His eyes snapped back to hers with surprise and bafflement. Although angered, Lucy considered it an adorable look on the man. She found she enjoyed throwing him into turmoil. She smirked and tugged.

Their lips met.

Sting's eyes widened in surprise. Her lips pressed against his for a moment before her tongue started trailing paths along his bottom lip. He groaned at the sheer pleasure of her act, opening his lips enough for her to pry through his lips and thoroughly started tasting him. The kiss was intense. It was enveloping Sting as much as it was Lucy.

Sting felt that Lucy had taken the lead long enough and began responding, revelling in victory as he finally tasted her. She tasted just as she smelled. _Sweet._ The fact that she could be just as submissively compliant to him as she was dominant and demanding set his nerves on fire. _I want her._

He needed to hold her, touch her, feel her body and curves. He needed to understand that her body was just affected by this act as much as he was. With his erection straining against the zipper of his black jeans, his hand reach out to grab a hold of her hips only to be disappointed as she grabbed his wrists and returned them to his sides. She gently pulled away from his lips.

He restrained himself from seeking her lips once more, mesmerized by the sight of those pink swollen lips. He blinked as she smirked at him.

She honestly adored and could practically coo at leaving the taller blonde breathless for her. She leaned forwards, pressing her body close to his but still not enough to touch, just enough to entice the sleeping dragon. She breathed on his ear hotly.

"Good Night Sting." She released his hands and swaggered into the back room, leaving Sting by the door. Just before she disappeared behind the door, she eyed like how she would eye chocolate. _Edible_. Sting blinked then smirked, winking back at her.

"Night Lucy." His voice had come out huskier than he expected but he refuse to choke on his stumble while she was still in sight. He stuffed his hands into his pockets to hide his fists that were helping him control his urge to just drag her back and fuck her into the wall.

Lucy knew very well of the situation she had left Sting in. _Aroused. _ She smirked at her victory.

She strolled away with her boots echoing in the hallway. His eyes smouldered with want for a different reason this time. _What I want._

He grinned and stalked out the door. _I always get._

* * *

**AN:**

_**Trying for a saucier writing for Lucy and Sting. Not sure if I pulled it off right. Let me know!**_

_Please review. _

Inspiration Music (during the creation of this chapter):

Papa Roach – One Track Mind


End file.
